My last
by ericka0808
Summary: The start of Klaus and Caroline's love. After the first season of The Originals
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any rights to any characters involved in this story**

The streets were filled with people. Laughing, dancing, running around so happy. So in the moment. The celebration of Mardi Gras tends to drag people to the city of New Orleans from all over the world. But something much darker brought me. His promise to never bother me again sparked something in me. Sent my mind racing towards him. But he left. He left and I had heard no word from him in over six months. In the time we had been apart every fiber of my body ached for him. My daily thoughts swarmed around the moment our lips had first touched. Every aspect of my life in Mystic Falls seemed small compared to him. So I ran, leaving behind all I thought I wanted and came to his kingdom. I was ready for him to be my last.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone reading this! Disclaimer-I do not own any rights to The Originals or The Vampire Diaries. Hope everyone enjoys will be updating next week

As the sky darkened, the music and crowds grew louder. The closer I moved to the center of the quarter the larger that crowd grew.

"Some celebration?" A velvet voice barely whispered behind. Vampire no doubt.

"Yeah." I smiled, 'It's pretty incredible." The man standing behind me smiled like he had known me forever, but his face was that of a stranger.

"First time to Mardi Gras, I'm guessing." He questioned. I nodded, taking a quick look around. "Well, you arrived on a great night. Tonight the King of New Orleans is throwing a huge party right here in the quarter." He spread his muscular arms out and did a full circle, signaling the kingdom around him.

"So am I standing in the presence of royalty?" I asked not taking my eyes off his face. He smiled and put his hand to his heart in adoration.

"No, no. But I happen to be pretty close to him. I'm Marcel. "

OK. "Caroline."

"Well Ms. Caroline would you like to check it out?" He reached out his hand for mine. To take his hand would give him no doubt to me being a vampire, but it might lead me where I needed to go.

"Ok." I said as carefree as possible. As cool touch hit cool touch we just looked up and smiled.

"So" He started as we walked, arms intertwined. "What is a young vampire as yourself doing down here all alone?" I took a deep breath trying to shake all the nerves I could feel in my belly.

"I, um, I'm here to see an old friend."

"I'm sure this old friend will be very happy to see a beauty such as yourself." He replied charming of course.

"I hope. It's been a while." I looked down at the ground, my fears reaching their peak. What if six months was too long? What if Klaus found someone better, someone who had more?

"Time is nothing to vampires, with eternity comes plenty of time." Marcel sad tightening his grip on my arm. "Where are you from?" He stopped, pulling me from my insecurities.

"What?" "You said you're here to visit an old friend you haven't seen in a while. I have an old friend who was out of town a while ago. I know where he was, so where are you from?"

"It's a small town in West Virginia, most people haven't ever heard of it." I felt my voice crack at the memories of my past. "Hmm, Mystic Falls." Marcel clapped his hands together and laughed so loud some of the drunks darted away from him. I stood back, my arms wrapped around my body.

"Am I missing something?" I questioned from a distance.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He repeated putting his hands out to me. "It's just. You must be the reason he comes back from Mystic Falls in such a good mood."

"Excuse me?" I took a step forward craving whatever information he had.

"You're here to see Klaus! The kind!" The king? What was I getting myself into?

"Um, yes I'm here to see Klaus."

"Well, were here." Marcel grinned down at me as we stood outside the biggest house on the street. Alive with music, people, and definitely vampires. "Come on in, I'm Klaus's, well.. I'm an old friend of his." Steps, Klaus was steps away. All I had to do was move. "Aww, don't be shy now, you've come all this way." Marcel wrapped his arm back through mine and we walked through the gates of Klaus's castle.

Horns and drums filled my ears. Dancing bodies filled the room. An open floor, surrounded by an upper deck wrapping around the entire room. The room flowed together as smoothly as the parade earlier.

"Wait here." Marcel whispered as he made his way through the flock and up to the balconies above.

As the bodies rushed to the music around me, my world became silent. Motionless, as I watched Marcel walk across the balcony, every step putting me closer and closer to what I had been yearning for. He walked up to a man dressed in all black with his back turned to the crowd. Deep breaths, deep breaths. Quiet yourself and listen, I shouted in my head.

"Man do I have a surprise for you." Marcel laughed putting his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Is that so?" the man questioned with a smile. His beautiful accent rolling off his tongue with such ease.

"A friend from Mystic Falls seeks your company." Marcel smiled turning the man's attention in my direction. The minute he turned around our eyes met. Lost in a moment of fear, passion, and pain. We lingered, neither moving an inch, neither uttering a word, just gazing. For six months I had wandered what this moment would be like and it was more than I could handle. A cool breeze shook me out of his trance and I ran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the favs, reviews, reads, and follows! I will def keep updating. Not sure how close to the show I'm gonna go, but def will be lots of Klaus and Caroline lol. Hope you enjoy and will update soon. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own any rights to the characters in this story. Don't own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries **

Yes outrunning Klaus in his own castle sure seemed like a good plan. Not! So many "people" crowding the halls and every door way. Deeper and deeper into his domain I fled. Finally the people became scarce and the music faint; alone. Why run? All this time, waiting for this moment and I was still too scared. Sinking to the stone floor I laid my head in my hands, closing my eyes. Even closing my eyes didn't block the image of his eyes on mine. The sound of footsteps awoke me from my thoughts. My body shivered as I slowly looked up.

"Ms. Drama vampire." That was not the right voice. Standing in front of me was a brunette I would not so forget.

"Hayley?"

"Oh, don't look so shocked." She smiled down at me.

"I….I don't understand." I replied. Standing to meet her eye level, I could tell something was different about her. A fierceness filled her eyes, yet her body was calm.

"Hayley?" A male's voice shouted from down the closest hallway. I watched Hayley's face light up as she turned towards the voice.

"I'm here Elijah!" She replied. What, what is going on here? The ever noble looking Elijah appeared vampire speed next to Hayley. He wrapped his hand around hers and smiled.

"Caroline Forbes. It's a pleasure to see you again." He took my hand in his free one and kissed the top. I forced a smile to my face, still so confused.

"Umm." I started, but I couldn't find the words. Hayley lightly laughed.

"Still in shock?" I shook my head.

"I just don't really understand what is going on. The people here call Klaus a king and he's throwing giant parties." I paused looking at the pair. "Then there's you two, I mean, Hayley how did you even end up here?"

They smiled at each other, but the look held great depths of emotion. Something serious had happened here. Something that changed everything and everyone, maybe it had changed Klaus. Would he want her anymore? Stupid insecurities were beginning to creep in again when..

"I think the real question is how you ended up here, love." Instantly my body froze, as a sharp gasp left it. My dead heart raced as my mind try to catch up to it.

"Leave us." He ordered Hayley and Elijah.

The air surrounding us seemed to thin as he slowly walked around to face me. Mere feet away, I could feel his breathe barely graze my skin. Time ticked away, with no words spoken. His eyes moving up and down me, almost as if trying to determine if I was real or not. He stepped forward, slowly bring his fingertips to mine. I felt as if my body was going to crumble at his touch. That sideways grin lit up his face as he locked eyes with mine.

"Hello Caroline."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait lol, Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, or their characters**

"Hello, Caroline."

The sound of my name dripped off his tongue like sweet nectar. Breathing him in, I closed my eyes, remembering the last time we had been this close. My confession, that is what he wanted and now it was time to give it.

"Klaus."

Before time could move any further his lips were smashing into mine. All the wait, all the denying of who I really was or wanted was finished. This is where I belonged, where I could truly be myself with no judgments. Klaus pulled me closer, until our bodies seemed to melt together as one.

"Ahem, sorry, I did not mean to interrupt." A young man laughed as he walked behind Klaus. "It is a little strange to see you kissing someone brother."

Klaus quickly shoved off the man's hand and turned to face him.

"Caroline Forbes, now I thought you were dating the first hybrid?" the man said still smiling.

"Kol." Klaus started but was quickly interrupted.

"Oh relax brother, I'm not here to interfere with your relations. I was just making my way out to the party." As Kol reached for my hand, Klaus stepped into his way.

"Ouch, still don't trust me. Tears." he said extending his forefinger down his cheek. "Well, have fun brother." Kol laughed as he walked down the hall towards the party. "Don't think you'll have a problem not getting this one pregnant."

Pregnant? Kol? Six months sure didn't seem long enough for the crazy to happen. This night was turning into a whirlwind of confusion. Klaus was here, kissing me. Yet everything was so different in his life. Hayley, his brothers, and someone he had gotten pregnant?

"Caroline, I." He turned his body back towards me. "There is so much I need to tell you." He said cupping my face in his hands. "I can't believe you are here. I didn't think."

My body began to sway and my eyelids seemed so heavy. The sound of Klaus's voice faded into the distance. "Caroline?" The air in the room thinned. "Caroline!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews and favs! I love these characters and hope you do too :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to these characters or The Vampire Diaries, The Orginals**

Darkness, it was more than just sight, it was a horrible feeling. Being alone in this darkness felt like life had no longer existent ed. That I had blinked out of existence. If the darkness didn't make you feel alone, then the dead silence did. I couldn't decide what was worse though. The darkness or the silence. No sound anywhere. I couldn't tell if I was sitting, standing, or hell maybe I was floating.

"Caroline." His voice broke the silence, igniting a blaze of fire everywhere my eyes could see. That was when the screaming began. A thousand voices crying out in agony. My eyes darted back and forth, trying to see anything besides the fire. Every new scream made my skin crawl. "Please stop." I finally was able to plead. The tears pouring down my face. Nothing, there's nothing you can do.

"Caroline." His voice was haunting me. "Please…..please." I begged the universe. The screams grew louder, the flames burned closer. "Please…" and it was dark again.

Flashes of light and dark, fire and pain, all burning on my eyelids. My lungs ached as though it pained them to hold air.

Then, sunlight. That was sunlight I felt, not pain. Instantly my heart began to race and a smile burst on my face. I let myself relax in the moment. It had taken all my courage to come to New Orleans, but I was finally here.

The salty breeze flowed effortlessly through the open window, sending the sheer curtains dancing in the wind. Perfection. Suddenly my thoughts flashed back to last night. Standing with Klaus, kissing Klaus, then darkness. Immediately I sat up. Where was I? What had happened to cause me to pass out?

I took a deep breath and looked around the room. It was a fairly large room, decorated with a mix of modern and classic décor. Beautiful paintings graced the walls, while various art supplies covered the dresser top. I laid in the middle of the softest king bed I had ever been in. the comforter, a deep red, almost had me wanting to snuggle in for a little longer. A chill nipped at my skin, turning my attention to the opened windows not far from the bed. The windows opened onto a balcony and I could hear the faint sound of people on the street below. It was so peaceful, so unexpected.

I watched the shear curtains dance in the window for a moment, then smiled when I noticed the sleeping man seemingly wrapped up in them. There was Klaus, stretched out on some overstuffed chair, so calm. I couldn't stop smiling, nothing could have prepared me for how good being around him felt. He was gentlemen enough not to sleep in the same bed, but devil enough not to leave the room. A knock at the door tore me from daydreaming of a sleeping Klaus.

"Sorry, I didn't know if you were still sleeping." Said Elijah as he hesitated in the doorway. "I was just looking for.."

He didn't even have a moment to finish his statement before Klaus was next to him. The two brothers staring at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"Klaus, there are some things we need to discuss concerning our newest house guest." Elijah spoke swiftly.

"Not the time brother." Klaus smiled that sideways grinned and gestured for his brother to walk back out the door.

Elijah nodded, "Of course." Then he was gone.

Alone again, alone with Klaus. His back was still turned to me, his hands lingering on the now closed door. I could feel my heart trying to beat out my chest. What now? Should I just sit here and wait? I heard him take a deep breath and turn to face me. He was by my side instantly. His hand wiping the hair off my face.

"Caroline, my love."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I do not own any rights to these characters or the shows.**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this! I hope you enjoy and hope to write more soon. Thank** **you**

His hands were cold against my skin, slowly they slid down my arms and coming to rest on my hands.

"Caroline." I could listen to him saying my name for eternity. "I'm actually at a loss for words." That smile, that half up smile, pierced my heart and I let go of everything holding me back. I didn't need his words, all I needed was him.

My hands pulled his face to mine and our lips crashed together. Fire, an insane burning desire to be with each other. His hands pulled me closer to him, there could be no space between us. Not anymore, not ever again. The hunger for each other was over whelming. As our bodies came to a rest on the bed I knew this was my soul mate.

"Klaus." I said trying to catch my breath. Reopening my eyes to see his room once more. Yet this time it was a blaze. Fire was destroying everything, burning this kingdom alive. The flames licked ever so closely at me from the ground. "Oh my God!" I screamed jumping up from where I previously laid in peace.

"Caroline!" Klaus shouted wrapping his arms around me. "Caroline, calm down."

My body shook furiously, as I closed my eyes and waited for the fire to take me. "Caroline, open your eyes!. "I pulled at the arms around me, trying to be set free. Then it was over. The flames dissipated and I opened my eyes.

Klaus's arms were bleeding from my attempts to run and his eyes were wide. "I am so sorry, I have no idea. "I rambled, both embarrassed and scared. "I don't know what's going on."

"Caroline, its ok." Klaus pulled me closer and rested his hand against mine. "Were going to figure out what's going on. I won't let anything hurt you. Ok? I will never let anything hurt you."

In that moment I knew that was the truth. No matter what craziness was coming, Klaus would always protect. I was his and he was mine. So let the fire come.


End file.
